Noona: Love Story
by ChrisCreator14
Summary: In this story, this is where Oona was with her friends of five guppies and there was an New guppy student named Nonny. this will be the story of Nonny and Oona.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys, this is ChrisCreator14 and I'm making a second story of Nonny and Oona's love story but before we start get into this story. I would like to say is I watched the show of Bubble Guppies season 5 episode 2 named secret agent Nonny yesterday and yesterday was his birthday. So, I would like to say is Happy birthday to Nonny and if y'all still want me to post another chapter of Oona meets the Bubble Guppies , just comment down if y'all want me to and that's what I want to say but anyway let's begin the story of Nonny x Oona._**

**_A/N: I'm sorry for this, I sort of messed up the story so, I'm gonna reupload this story again._**

**_Chapter 1: New guppy student_**

**_Oona POV_**

In this morning, there was this girl named Oona, who has two purple pigtails was laying down on the bed sleeping at her room having peaceful time and then suddenly her alarm clock starts to ring, she raised her arm up and pressed my alarm clock at her left bedside to stop the sound. She raised her arms up, yawned and got off the bed to get ready for her preschool.

"Oona, the breakfast is ready!" Her mother said.

"Coming mom!" said Oona back at her.

She was already dressed after she took a shower, brushed her teeth and her hair, so she came downstairs to go to the kitchen room and sat down on the chair to eat breakfast. Oona's mother made breakfast that was two waffles and sunny side eggs and she was eating her breakfast. And after she was finished her breakfast.

"Okay mom, I must be going to school now and thank for the breakfast." said Oona, when she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"I must be going too, but you're welcome sweetie." She replied to her.

"Tell dad and sister Annie, I say bye to them." She told her mother.

"I will sweetie, bye Oona." Her mother waves her goodbye hand at Oona.

"Bye mom." Oona waved back at her. Just as she got out the house, she started to walk to school, but just as she was almost there to school, she stopped that someone was moving at this house." I wondered who lives there?" she thought of herself. Maybe I could go ask but I had to get going to school already. So, I went back to walking to school and she entered inside the school to put her backpack in the cubbies. There was six of us of guppies. [three girls and two boys. One boy was Gil, he has blue hair. Second was Goby, he has indigo curly hair. One girl was Molly, she had pink hair. Second was Deema, that has yellow curly hair. And last girl was Zooli, that she had the same purple color hair as her like Oona but she has curly hair and has the same tail body as Oona but hers is pink while the others has their tails at theirs waist and the girls has tails around their waist and their top too] the guppies even bubble puppy [as Gil's puppy] all sat down in the circle [Molly, Gil, Goby, and Zooli takes the left side and Deema and Oona takes the right side] when the orange fish teacher named Mr. Grouper appeared.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper." said all of the guppies.

Well good morning, everyone. Mr. Grouper greeted back at them. I have some very excited news today. said Mr. Grouper.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Tell us please." said Oona excited.

"Today is the special day, we have a new student joining our class." He replied to them.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Deema asked to Mr. Grouper.

"It's a boy all right and his name is Nonny." said Mr. Grouper.

"Nonny" said Zooli.

"Nonny" said Deema when she raised her both arms up and closed her eyes, then she asked when she open her right eye and asked. "When is he gonna get here?"

"Oh, he's here all right. Nonny, you can show up right now." He said looking at the other room.

The six guppies all turned their heads to the other side to the left side, where Mr. Grouper is looking at.

Then, the guppy suddenly appeared, he has an orange fiery hair, a green tail, and his thick blue goggles/glasses.

"Guppies I want you all to introduce yourself to Nonny" Mr. Grouper telling them to him to know their names.

"I'm Molly" Pink hair girl introduced first.

"I'm Gil" Blue spike hair boy introduced second.

"I'm Goby" Indigo curly hair boy third.

"I'm Deema" Yellow curly hair girl fourth.

"I'm Zooli" Indigo curly girl fifth.

"I'm Oona" Purple pigtails girl sixth.

"And this is Bubble puppy." Gil named the dog to Nonny. Arf Arf, Bubble puppy barked happily.

"Hello" Nonny saying hi to them, when he raised his hand up and waved at them with no expression on his face. Hi Nonny, all of the guppies said it back to him.

"Well since we have a new student joining our class, I want all of you to make him feel welcome in here." Mr. Grouper said.

"We will Mr. Grouper" said from all of Guppies.

"Good, that's what I just want to hear. Now, go and have a free time while I had to do something" said Mr. Grouper.

"Yes Mr. Grouper." The guppies said with their happy faces.

**_A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop it right here. So what do y'all think about this. Is it good or bad story for y'all. Just review my story to know about it and Oona's sister named Annie was from MisterLooneyTunes of Fame and Fortune 1, 2, and 3. And I read about Misterlooneytune fanfics of Bubble Guppies and I will see y'all soon of this story. See y'all and ChrisCreator14 is out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the guppies were having a playful time. Gil, Goby, and Zooli are playing blocks while Molly, Deema, and Oona are playing animals plushies [Deema is the narwhal, Molly is the dolphin, and Oona was the jellyfish from the episode of the New Guppy]. And last was Nonny, he just standing there of not doing nothing. Oona was having fun with Molly and Deema while playing animals plushies then she looked at Nonny. Molly and Deema both realized that Oona was looking at the new guppy student named Nonny.

"Oona, are you okay in there?" Molly asked.

"Oh...umm yeah." Oona replied when she snapped herself back to reality.

"Are you sure Oona, because you looking at that new guppy boy student over there?" Deema pointing at Nonny.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that…(sigh) what I'm trying to say is maybe we could ask Nonny to come play with us because it looks like he's standing there not doing nothing." Oona telling Molly and Deema.

"Yeah, I think you're right about him not doing nothing and so yeah let's ask him." Molly agreed

"Me too." Deema joined in as well.

"Hey Nonny."Oona calling Nonny name.

"Yes." Nonny answered as he heared someone called his name.

"Do you want to play sea animals plushies with us?" Oona asked.

"Okay." Nonny answered. So, he swam up to them and sat down on the floor.

"You could pick any sea animals, Nonny". Oona telling him which sea creatures he would pick.

"I would pick this sea turtle". Nonny said as he pulled out the sea turtle plush out of the chest box.

"Alright since we got which sea animals plush we picked." Molly said.

"Let's play then." Deema said.

And so, the girls and Nonny were all playing sea creatures with their acting skills.

Molly playing with her dolphin and said. "All right guys, it's time to use my echolocation.

What does echolocation mean? Oona asked.

"I know what it is." Deema was about to answered. "It's a.. uhh.." but she got confused as well and said. " I have no idea what does it mean."

"Echolocation means the location of objects by reflected sound, in particular that used by animals such as dolphins and bats." Nonny answered.

Oh, so what you're saying is if the animals use their echolocation to know where the other animals are? Deema asked

"Pretty much." Nonny answered.

"Wow, you sure are the smart one Nonny." Oona said as she smiled at him.

Then it made Nonny's face turn red ,so he turn his face away from them.

Then Mr. Grouper shows up after he was done on working on something. "Excuse me, what time is it?"

"It's time for lunch!" Deema said it out loud.

All of the guppies goes to their cubbies to get their lunchboxes [Molly's lunchbox was light blue, Gil's was green, Goby's was indigo, Deema's are yellow, Zooli is pink, Oona's is purple, and Nonny's lunchbox is orange]. All of the guppies grabbed their lunchboxes and the boys and girls split tables because apparently they're aren't rooms for them, so instead the boys takes the left and the girls takes the right side.

"Hey Goby, what lunch did you get?" Gil asked Goby.

"I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grape juice." Goby replied. "What did you get Gil?"

"I got a bolonese sandwich and fruit punch." Gil said to Goby, then they both turned their head's to Nonny. "What about you Nonny?"

"I got a grilled cheese sandwich and a orange juice." Nonny said as he pulled out his grilled cheese sandwich out of his lunchbox.

Three boys were eating their lunches and drinking their juice boxes while the other girls are enjoying their meals and juice boxes from their lunchboxes. After the boys were finished their lunches then Gil was going to ask Nonny about something. "Hey Nonny." Gil called his name.

"Yes" Nonny respond, when he heard his name from Gil.

"I gotta ask you, how do you feel about coming here?" Gil asked.

"Well…. I get so nervous because I used to be in other school but I don't have no friends over there since long time, so my family and I were both moved here and now I came to this school now." Nonny explained back to Gil.

"Well I'll be your friend" Goby said. "Me too" Gil said it as well. We will always be your friends. Oona confront Nonny, when she heard everything he said he doesn't have friends even the girls were behind Oona too and they want to be friends with Nonny. Nonny couldn't believe it that he has new friends to be with him. Even Mr. Grouper the teacher came and he said he wants to be friend with Nonny.

"Let's hug it out! Gil said." Then all Guppies even the teacher were hugging Nonny to make him feel happy and not being shy to himself.

**_A/N: I know it was short_****_ of Chapter two of this story, I know this is a another short story. So, what do y'all think about Nonny made a new friends with the guppies at the end. I hope y'all liked this chapter and I will post more Chapters of this story._**


End file.
